pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
May We Meap Again
Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb don't know what they are going to do until one moment, Meap's ship lands and he loses his translation mustache. Phineas and Ferb have to find Meap's translation mustache before Mitch digs up a hole and buries it. Phineas and Ferb find a forest. They have to swing through vines to get to their destination. Once they pass the forest, they have to go through rocky road valley. Phineas and Ferb have to go through Rocky Forest where it's rocky and wild. They lose Perry and Perry enters his lair. Monogram tells him to stop Doofenshmirtz from using his Blind-inator to make people blind. Perry hits Doofenshmirtz and the Blind-inator repeatedly fires. Phineas and Ferb are now blind and they use the trees for gravity since they don't know where they are going. Suddenly, Ferb has a dream about Meap's translation mustache being gone forever. Phineas has to wake him up. Perry is seen once again at Doof's lair where he reverses the effects of the Blind-inator and fires it at every direction he remembers it being shot. Phineas and Ferb can see again. After that, it turns out that Meap's translation mustache is in Mustacheland. Meap remembers taking a picture of his mustache just in case he needs it. He pulls out the picture and Phineas and Ferb find the mustache. Meap can now talk again. He leaves to his planet. End Credits The reveal of "Kansas City Meapman" :(Scene starts in the Flynn-Flecther family van) :Candace and Phineas: Field trip! :Doofenshmirtz: Looks like I forgot something. :(The van closes in on the "Welcome to Kansas City" sign) :Adyson: Look out! :(Lawrence steers the wheel) :Poofenplotz: My I-in-the-Sky Jet will take me to obtaining the new silver pearl! :Mitch: Team Phineas won't stop me this time! :(Meap and Suzy fight each other in the Bango-Ru convention, as seen in the Meapless in Seattle trailer) :Sly James: I think I'm gonna need your help. :Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, Episode 44: :(Meap is standing on the Liberty Memorial Tower) :Meap: Meap! :Narrator: Kansas City Meapman. Gallery Running Gags 'Too Young Line' :Donald Trump: Aren't you a little bit lying to learn from your past? :Ferb: Why, no. No, I'm not. 'Whatcha Doin :'Dr. Doofenshmirtz': Hey, Trump! Whatcha Doin'? 'Ferb's Line' :'Donald Trump': Aren't you a little bit lying to learn from your past? :'Ferb': Why, no. No, I'm not. :'Ferb': Oh, that would be pretty scary. 'Hey, where's Perry? :'''Phineas: Speaking of animals, where's Perry? :Isabella: Maybe Donald Trump's giving him a secret mission. 'Evil Jingle' :Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Linda *Dan Povenmire as Monogram *Jeff Marsh as Doofenshmirtz *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *President Donald Trump as Himself *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *David Mitchell as Mitch *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry/Jerry/Dennis *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jennifer Grey as Gevaarlijk *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Missouri